The Return of Evil
by Squall'sScar
Summary: Another battle begins. But, this time Tamahome might not be the lucky one. HotohorixMiaka pairing.
1. 1

Disclaimer:  I couldn't even bribe the owners of Fushigi Yuugi to let me have them.  So, I selfishly borrow the characters for this fic and have every intention of returning them, except maybe Hotohori.  

Dedication:  To Valy, who inspired me to write the first time, and the second time.  Hugs and kisses, Valy.  My fanfic life would me nothing without you.  Breathe the scent of LIFE!!!  Love and peace.

Author's Note:  I got this idea from the wedding scene in the opening song of Fushigi Yuugi.  Therefore, it starts from that scene, where she is getting married to Tamahome.

The Return of Evil

Chapter 1

Miaka was undergoing preparations for her marriage to Tamahome.  She tried to stop from shaking but sweat formed all over her body.  The maids helped her put on the red gown over the white outfit, with the veil over her.  She couldn't stop giggling, which soon grabbed hold of the maids, too.  The giggling fit soon changed into a blushing contest when the maids revealed they were a tiny bit jealous that Miaka was the one marrying Tamahome, instead of them.  They couldn't deny how handsome he was, but Miaka saw beyond the handsome face.  The maids giggled and blushed some more as they took her in front of the mirror to get the approval of the Priestess of Suzaku.  Miaka sat down in front of the vanity mirror in her room, while the golden ribbon was tied around her waist.  Trying to hold the comb straight in her trembling hands, she combed her shoulder-length brown hair.  Her fingers ran over her lips, wondering if she had too much lipstick on.  She stepped into her red slippers, while putting on her golden bangles.  Her hair was put up and she was in the process of losing herself in her thoughts.  She was lost in a fantasy about how perfect the wedding would be.  

A perfect kiss to end the wedding and the rest of their lives to love each other.  Smiling, she went through her memories with Tamahome, and suddenly, her fears began to rise one by one, due to the wedding.  Tamahome did say he didn't feel the same way for her when she told him she was falling in love with him.  He was very greedy when it came to money.  If she hadn't chased him down in the city when she was trying to find him, she wouldn't be here today.  He also never listened to her when she asked him to.  But she always ended up thanking him for disobeying her.  Though he wasn't as wonderful as she thought he was, he loved her was all that mattered.  All the times he put his life on the line for her proved just how much he loved her.  She couldn't wait to spend the rest of her life with Tamahome.  

She was finally ready to get married to the man she loved.  The maids left the room, still giggling.  A feeling of loneliness filled the room.  Miaka was not used to being alone.  She hated the feeling of being alone.  If it wasn't for Tamahome, she probably would be alone right now.  But, he left her feeling so filled with hopes and dreams.  Suddenly Miaka felt the air grow heavy.  While she was looking at herself in the mirror, she heard an evil laugh come from her reflection in the mirror.  She gasped as her reflection stepped out of the mirror and introduced herself.

"Remember me, Miaka? I'm your evil twin!  I'm here for revenge and my freedom!  How will you beat me this time?"

With obvious surprise, the real Miaka screamed as she fell off her chair.  On the ground, she realized she couldn't move her body.

Struggling, she choked, "W-why are you here?!  What do you…want?"   

The evil Miaka wrapped her fingers around Miaka's throat and laughed, "I'm here to become queen, of course!  This time you won't defeat me!  I shall have my freedom in this world and you shall be forever trapped in the mirror as MY reflection!"

Miaka cried, "How…can this be?"

Evil nails dug into the real Miaka's neck.

"Allow me to explain.  I know deep in your heart you still love the emperor, Hotohori.  I want to be empress of all of Konan.  But, you chose that thief, Tamahome.  The only choice I have is to kill Tamahome and marry Hotohori.  You're the cause of it, aren't you?  If you had chosen Hotohori, none of this had to happen."

Miaka gasped, "Liar!  Even if I had chosen Hotohori, you would have come back and taken him away from me, right?"

"Yes, so clever of you, Miaka.  If something should happen to him, it will be your fault.  Then Tamahome will be next in line to become emperor, since he is the fiancé of the Priestess of Suzaku, who is second in command under the emperor.  Hmmm…how would you feel if I killed Hotohori instead and married Tamahome, Miaka?"

"No!  Don't!"

"That's not for you to decide!"

The evil Miaka laughed and waved her hand to pull the real Miaka into the vanity mirror where she came from.  The real Miaka tried to scream but found that she still couldn't move.  Mentally, she screamed for help, but she could only watch as her reflection splashed on some perfume and got ready to leave for the wedding.  

In the royal courtyard where the marriage was going to take place, Hotohori realized something is amiss.  Tamahome was beyond thrilled, which was normal since he was getting ready to marry the woman he loved.  But the atmosphere was heavy, as if filled with death.  Hotohori couldn't help but feel a seething jealousy, as he looked at Tamahome.  Hotohori spent the past couple of nights away from the kingdom, away from the festivities.  He couldn't bear to face Miaka and smile at giving her away to Tamahome.  He cried himself to sleep every night, as the nights got closer to their wedding day.  He had hoped against hope that some miracle would happen and cancel the wedding.  But the other half wished for Miaka to be happy.  That was part of the reason he was attending the wedding.  The other reason was that he was the Emperor of Konan, and he couldn't disgrace his people by not showing up at the wedding of the Suzaku No Miko.  If he had his way, he would order the wedding to be stopped and Tamahome tied down to watch him steal Miaka away and take her to the top of a mountain, where no one could reach them and spend the rest of his life making her happy.  But, fate was cruel to him.  Instead, he was watching the preparations for the wedding, and Suzaku help him, he was even planning the wedding of the woman he loved to anther man.  Yes, fate dealt him a cruel hand.  But, he was willing to play, if only to see Miaka smile at the happiest moment of her life, her wedding day, even if she was getting married to someone else.  

Tears threatened to spill.  He cursed, thinking that he had cried out all his tears.  Last night was the worst of the cry fests he had had lately.  He knew tonight's tears would be at their worst, but he would not let them show, while Miaka was smiling at him, while in love with someone else.  Suddenly, in the middle of his self-pity, he felt his symbol blaze.  Realizing Miaka was in trouble, he immediately left, running as fast as his legs could carry him to her room to answer her calls.  Pushing open the door to her room, he found Miaka crouching in a corner, trembling.  

Concerned, he cried, "Miaka, what's wrong?!"

He crouched down next to her and held her tightly.  The evil Miaka cast an evil look to the mirror where the real Miaka was trapped.  The real Miaka shouted out that she was the one who was about to marry Tamahome.  Well, now she couldn't marry Tamahome because she was trapped in this mirror.  Couldn't Hotohori tell that the girl in his arms wasn't her?  Well she was her but she was evil!  

The real Miaka screamed from inside the mirror to Hotohori.  Hotohori heard her cries and loosened his hold on Miaka.  Holding her shoulders, he faced her.

He repeated, "What's wrong? Please tell me."

"N-N-Nothing…I-I thought I saw evil Miaka.  She scared me."

He gasped, but quickly recovered.  

"It's okay.  You're safe with me now."

"Hotohori…It's bad luck to see the bride before the ceremony.  You should get back to the courtyard before someone misses you."

Not answering, Hotohori left the room, but not without one last look at Miaka and a quick sweep of the room with his eyes.  Sighing, he left.  

After he exited the room, the evil Miaka laughed, "I can't believe you actually care for that!  He didn't have a clue who I really am!  Such stupid men you fall for, Miaka!  Your own seishi don't know you as well as you think they do."

She walked back to the mirror where the real Miaka was trapped.

"Well, I'm off to marry Tamahome!  Then when I'm through with him, he'll be Emperor of Konan!  One word of advice, don't get too close to Hotohori.  I'm going to kill him!"

In the mirror, Miaka screamed at her to stop and let her go, as she regained use of her limbs, but could only watch as the evil Miaka trotted off in her wedding gown to marry Tamahome and assassinate Hotohori.


	2. 2

Disclaimer:  Only in my dreams does Hotohori belong to me.  But the rest of the cast of Fushigi Yuugi belongs to Yuu Watase.  Enjoy!!

Chapter 2

Looking around for a way out of the mirror, Miaka realized that the mirror was shaped in a kind of box shape.  She felt like a mime inside the infernal imaginary box, except her box was real.  To her sides, the mirrors showed her the royal courtyard, where the wedding is taking place.  The mirror in front of her gave her a full view of her room from the vanity mirror.  The mirror behind her showed her what the evil Miaka is doing.

She turned to the mirror at her sides and watched the evil Miaka show up and walk over to Tamahome.  She screamed at Tamahome to stop looking at her reflection with eyes so full of love that were meant only for her.  But Tamahome broke out into a huge smile and took a deep breath out of nervousness.  The tears wouldn't stop as she watched her evil twin take Tamahome's hand and walk down the aisle.  Her screams had no effect on any of the other seishi, as they sat on the side and watched the false couple in front the priest.  

She cried, "Why don't they notice me?  Every one of MY seishi is just sitting there and allowing this to happen!  Why can't they hear me?  Why doesn't their symbol blaze?  Don't they know I'm in trouble?  Chichiri, Nuriko, Tasuki, Mitsukake, Chiriko are just sitting there!  Wait a minute.  Where's Hotohori?  Why isn't he there?"

Confusion set in and she pushed the thought aside to watch the evil Miaka walk up to Tamahome to allow the ceremony to begin.  From the mirror, she screamed at Tamahome once more, hoping he would realize that he was not marrying her, but the evil Miaka.  But Tamahome never heard her.  His eyes were filled, almost brimming over with love watching who he thought to be Miaka walk to him be his bride.  Soon the ceremony was completed.  Tamahome and the evil Miaka were married.  Speechless, the real Miaka in the mirror felt her heart shatter into pieces, as a sob broke through.  Falling to her knees, she cried long and hard.  

Why didn't anyone realize who the real Miaka was?!  No one knew her as well as she thought they did.  They couldn't tell the real her from the evil one!  They're supposed to be her seishi!  She pounded her fists on the mirror and cried harder, only to hear a voice shouting her name.  She turned in the direction of the mirror showing her room, where the shouting was coming from.  She saw someone in her room, going through her closet and calling her name.  She wiped her tears and stood up to get a better look.  Hotohori!

Entranced by the look of determination and concern on his face, she dried her tears.  She watched as he walked up to the vanity mirror and sat down in front of it.  Mesmerized, she watched as he stared at the mirror and put his hand up to touch it.  He ran his fingers down the sides of the mirror and looked thoughtfully into it.  Miaka saw how close he was to her, but he didn't know it.  He sighed and traced his fingers on something on the mirror.  Miaka saw his golden eyes up close and lost herself in them.  He took off his red hat and let his hair fall down.  Miaka's senses became aroused at the seductive display of his hair.  Her heart raced as Hotohori brought his face closer to the mirror.  

He whispered, "I'm so beautiful, it's scary."

Miaka fell to the floor in disappointment.  

Quickly, she regained her composure and pounded on the mirror, screaming at him to realize that she was in the mirror.  Hotohori's symbol fired up again.  

He stood up and cried, "Miaka!"  

Miaka called to him to save her, but a red light engulfed her.  A scene flashed before her.  She saw Tamahome with the evil Miaka.  She watched Tamahome pick the evil Miaka up into his arms.  He carried her over to the marriage bed and gently laid her down, all the while smiling like a young boy who just got a treasure vault filled with candy.  The evil Miaka sighed, unsmiling.  The real Miaka watched Tamahome kiss her and turned her face when he consummated the marriage with her evil twin.  She fell to her knees, sick with disgust.  Wrapping her arms around her stomach, she screamed and let her tears flow.  She didn't regain control of herself until suddenly when she felt a soft fabric underneath her.  

She opened her eyes and wiped at them to see where she was this time.  Looking around, she recognized her room.  Everything was just the way she left it.  Nothing had been touched.  She wondered how long she had been gone.  The last time she came, she came to tell her family good-bye and that she was marrying Tamahome, even though she couldn't figure out how to bring him with her.  She had gone to Mt. Taikyoku to see Taiitsukun but she wasn't there.  No one was.  The place was deserted.  It seemed that she and her Nyan Nyan's were out on vacation, so she went home by herself.  Her family was surprised to see her after a week announcing that she was going to wed someone they had never met, nor would meet.  At first they thought she has lost her memory and gone someplace where she thought was real but was in fact imaginary.  Who would believe that she went to ancient China?  So, they tried to set up an appointment with the doctor for her, but before they knew it, she had disappeared again.  

In her room, Miaka gave a cry of happiness.  She was back home!  She couldn't go back to Konan or else she would have to face Tamahome.  Right now, she hated the man she loved with all her heart.  Flinging herself on the bed, she wondered how she got back.  But the thought lingered for a second only before Tamahome's betrayal filled her head.  She felt like throwing up, thinking about how her evil reflection took him away from her.  Beating her fists against the pillow, she realized that she hadn't checked if anyone was home.  Still in her wedding gown, Miaka walked out of her room and into the hallway to call out for her family.  No one answered.  She walked downstairs to the living room, and upon finding no one there, she followed her favourite smell into the kitchen.  A bowl of fresh fruit called out to her.  Grabbing a banana, she peeled it and began eating, while raiding the refrigerator.  Spaghetti and hamburgers adorned the inside, as Miaka grabbed both plates and put them on top of the other in the microwave.  Unconsciously, the tears began to flow when she thought about how at this moment, she was supposed to be with her love, her husband, Tamahome.  Small fists met with the countertop, but only bruised knuckles resulted.  The house echoed with the name of Tamahome, as she cried out his name loudly.  There was no way she could go back and explain his betrayal to him.  He would never understand the pain it was causing her.  She wondered if there was a way to even reconcile after something like this.  She never heard the microwave beeping, indicating that her food was done.  Instead, she was on the floor, her legs tucked under her chin, with her arms wrapped around herself, rocking back and forth, like a mental patient.  She felt like committing suicide, never wanting to see any character of The Universe of the Four Gods again.  Where was her family anyway?  What time was it now?  How much time had past?  Her mind raced past the words her evil reflection flaunted at her.

"_Don't get too close to Hotohori.  I'm going to kill him!_"

Hotohori was still danger!  Instantly, Miaka left her empty home and headed to the library to find a way to get to Konan and save her seishi.  Outside at the entrance to the library, she saw a very confused man, startled by his surroundings.  Hotohori!  How did he get here when she couldn't even figure out how to bring Tamahome to her world?  

She ran to him and threw her arms around him crying, "Hotohori!  You're alive!"

Crystalline tears spilled again, and she felt his body tense.  Hotohori, instinctively, wrapped his arms around her small frame.  Miaka backed away at his resistance.  

"What's wrong, Hotohori?"

Hotohori was surprised by the torn and weeping priestess standing before him.

His voice was husky, "Why are you crying?"

She paused for a moment.  She had never heard Hotohori speak in that voice before.  Her head spun, in effect.  Miaka trembled as she spoke; a torrent of uncontrollable tears gushed.

"Tamahome betrayed me!  He married my evil reflection!  She trapped me in her mirror, before you found me and I was home again!  She wanted to kill you and make Tamahome emperor so she could be queen!"

Hotohori interrupted, "Miaka, I cannot make sense of what you are saying.  Please calm down."

Miaka fell to her knees after the painful recounts.  Hotohori bent down beside her and tried to help her gain composure.  

"Miaka, people are beginning to look.  We should go somewhere more concealed and talk."

She shouted, "I don't care!  My fiancé married my mirror reflection!"

Sobs racked her small body, as Hotohori began ignoring the questions people began to ask aloud.

"Sir, is she alright?"

"What's wrong with her?"

"Is she an insane asylum escapee?"

"Are you making a movie?"

"Are you getting married?"

Regally and with all the patience he could muster, he picked up the crying girl and looked around.

His voice boomed, "This is not of your concern."

The people laughed and cursed at him for ignoring them.  Miaka blushed at the crowd's anger.  She was the cause of it.  Refusing Hotohori's help, she tried to stand up on her own.  Hotohori sensed her wounded pride and gently let go.  The crowd dispersed, leaving the priestess and her seishi to walk alone together.  Temporarily, her lamenting was halted, and she spoke, in her veneer of cheerfulness.

"This is my home.  I think the first thing I need to do is get us both into normal clothes.  If anyone saw us in those clothes, I would have to explain you and Konan.  No one has time for that!"

Noting the change in Miaka's tone, Hotohori realized that the reason those people were so curious was because of his kingdom's clothes.  Both of them were still dressed for the wedding.  He smiled back wondering where she was taking him to get these new clothes.  But, his heart sighed in sadness that she forced herself to stop her tears and put on a mask of jubilation.  

As if reading his mind, Miaka answered, "Don't worry.  We're going back to save Tamahome.  But first, let's go to my house.  No one is home.  I hope you can fit into my brother's clothes.  You should be his size."

Hotohori held back a gasp.  He explained to himself that she was the Priestess of Suzaku, so she would obviously be able to read minds, especially the minds of her own seishi.  Miaka watched Hotohori's face reveal all of its fascination with her world.  He was doing a bad job holding his curiosity in., Miaka thought to herself.  So she acted as a tour guide and explained as much of the sights and sounds as she possibly could.  But when she reached her neighbourhood, her acting stopped and the questions became more serious.

"Hotohori, how did everyone act at the ceremony back in Konan?  Did they notice anything out of place?"

Hotohori breathed in, savouring the moment of her saying "back in Konan."  He realized something was bothering the Priestess of Suzaku.  As her seishi, he would try to make her feel better.

Shaking his head, he answered, "I was not paying attention.  I apologize.  We were waiting for you to arrive for your wedding to Tamahome.  But the evil version of you showed up,, instead."

         She gasped as a realization hit her.  

         Hotohori panicked wondering if he said something to upset the Priestess even more, "What is it, Miaka?"

         She blushed, "You…you knew that the evil me was marrying Tamahome, didn't you?  That's why you weren't at the wedding and searching my room.  You were looking for me, weren't you?  When did you realize she wasn't me?"

         Hotohori confirmed, "Yes, I knew.  I knew the moment I held her, thinking it was you, and my symbol blazed.  You were calling for me.  Then I knew the one in my arms wasn't you."

         "If you knew, and your symbol blazed, then surely the others realized it?  But why didn't Tamahome see it?  I don't understand."

         Hotohori sighed, "I don't know.  The only one who knows how to bring your reflection to life is Taiitsukun."


	3. 3

Disclaimer:  I'm not getting a single dime out of this fic.  Yuu Watase is getting the money as Fushigi Yuugi belongs to her, not me.  

Chapter 3

Miaka stood outside her house.  Taking a deep breath, she took out the house key and opened the door.  Bringing Hotohori inside, she took him up to her room.  As she opened her door, she blushed, and stopped midway.  She wanted Tamahome to be the first one in her room, but fate didn't want that.  Instead, she seemed to want Hotohori.  But Miaka was very shy.  She didn't know what to do once he was in her room.  Hotohori sensed her fear, but didn't understand it.

"Miaka, is there something wrong?"

She turned around, her concentration broken.

"Huh?  What?  Oh.  I mean, I've never had a man in my room…"

He winced at the rejection, "I'll wait out here then."

Miaka touched his arm, and felt a strange sensation.  A red colour flushed her face.  She lowered her gaze to the floor.

"No.  Hotohori, I'm sorry.  I didn't mean that I didn't want you to come in.  It's just that I'm worried about what you said.  Why would Taiitsukun put me through such a test on such an important day?  Even she wouldn't be so cruel, right?"

Hotohori wanted nothing more than to pull her to him and hold her tightly, promising her that he would take care of everything.  But, he was in another world, where he didn't have his army to help him turn over every rock and stone.  Worse still, he was in love with this Priestess who needed him, right now, even though she loved another man.  His heart lead his actions, as he pulled her to him and held her close to him.  

"The only way we can help Tamahome and the others is to go back.  Do you think you can handle going back right now?"

Miaka wrapped her arms around him.  

"Hotohori, how could you want to help Tamahome?  How could you think of being so selfless right now?"

He raised an eyebrow and looked in her eyes.

"Why shouldn't I want to help the others?  Is there something I will gain by being selfish and staying in your world with you?"

He was surprised by her question and felt an immediate reaction.  His heartbeat quickened and he realized that if he held her any longer, he would compromise her honour.  Letting go of her, he turned his back to her and walked away.  He loved her too much to hurt her and watch her get hurt.  Facing Tamahome and presenting him with the new threat of two Preistesses of Suzaku was the only thing that would allow Miaka to forgive Tamahome and stop another battle of evil.  Miaka felt tears in her eyes as Hotohori backed away from her, finally turning his back to her.  In retaliation, she turned her back to him and crossed her arms to cover the gap of loneliness created when Hotohori broke the embrace.  She cursed herself for feeling like this when her fiancé, Tamahome, had no idea that the one he married was her evil twin.  She had to go back and get Tamahome back.  The wall of silence between them was only getting taller and thicker with each passing second.  Hotohori knew that if this kept up, he wouldn't be able to help Miaka.  He turned around, only to find her back racking with sobs.  His heart stopped.  

"Miaka!"

She turned around too fast and tripped on a bump in the carpet.  Her fall was broken by Hotohori's arms, which caught her before she touched the floor.  

His deep, powerful and so sexy voice filled with concern, "Are you alright?"

Miaka blushed furiously.  Why was this happening?  

She managed to stammer out, "I…I'm fine."

When the dark green eyes of the Priestess met the golden honey eyes of her seishi, a flash of lightning outside reflected in the other's eyes.  The clap of thunder forced their eyes apart.  The window to the outside world, to reality, invited them to look at the storm outside.  

Hotohori broke the awkward moment with, "It seems you are still in your wedding gown."

A grin broke out on Miaka's face, "You are too, Hotohori!"

Hotohori wondered if this time her smile was real.

"Miaka, it's good to see you laugh again."

She stopped smiling, and looked in his eyes.

"I didn't think I would be able to considering the situtation…"

Laughter broke out as Hotohori looked around for a mirror.  Miaka knew they needed to change clothes before her family came home.  Avoiding his gaze, she took his hand in hers and led him to her brother's room.  

Throwing open the closet door, she announced, "Change into anything you like.  My brother won't be home for some time."

Hotohori nodded his head, wondering why her brother didn't have a vanity mirror.  Miaka left the room to give Hotohori time to change.  But, it wasn't to be as distant as she thought.  Within seconds, Hotohori called Miaka for assistance with the clothes, forgetting that he was not in the palace anymore.  Miaka shook her head and went in.  After Hotohori got into her brother's clothes, she took him to the kitchen to show him her world.  Hotohori entered the kitchen and marvelled at the rectangular shapes and was amazed by how much similarities and differences their worlds had to each other.  Touching the smooth surface of the appliances, he was in awe at the cleanliness and the brightness of the room.  Miaka opened one of the rectangular shapes by a handle and pulled out a plate of food.  

That moment Hotohori winced in pain.  She looked like a young wife, with dinner in her hand.  All he ever wanted to be was a normal man, coming home from work to Miaka.  That has been his whole life's dream.  It was all that kept him alive and kept him from running away from his responsibilities as emperor.  But, now that he had met Miaka, he didn't know how long he could keep up this lie.  When Miaka entered his life, he thought his loneliness had ended for sure.  Instead, his life shattered in front of his eyes when Miaka chose Tamahome for her husband, instead of him.  He wanted to commit suicide, but he had promised Miaka that he would show up for the wedding.  He had decided that he would commit suicide after the wedding and since Miaka was the Priestess of Suzaku, she would take over as the Empress of Konan, since he had no heirs.  This was the only way he could see Miaka becoming his empress, by becoming an empress of Konan, even though Tamahome would be the new emperor.  He didn't mind as long as Miaka was happy.  It didn't matter to him that Miaka had not interest in ruling, unlike the rest of the women after him.  She was free to dissolve it, if she wished.  It had never brought him happiness.  

He watched Miaka put the plate of food in another rectangle and press some buttons.  Some beeping sounds filled the air, like a siren.  He looked around the room to find out where the noise was coming from.  The beeping stopped suddenly and Hotohori watched Miaka sit down at the table.  

Seeing his confusion, Miaka explained, "That beeping noise was coming from the microwave.  It heats food very quickly."

He nodded his understanding.  Suddenly, another sound filled the air, the sound of a key turning in the front door.  

Miaka whispered harshly, "Someone's home!"

Hearing the key turn, she grabbed Hotohori's hand and pulled him upstairs to her room, before the person could open the door to see him.  In her room, she stopped to catch her breath and told Hotohori to hide in her closet.

"I need you to wait in here for me until I come back.  Okay?"

Hotohori nodded his head.  In the kitchen, Miaka walked in to find her mother staring at the plate of food in the microwave that she had just warmed.  She muttered something about Keisuke leaving food out, and shook her head.  Miaka wanted to talk to her mother so desperately and tell her everything that had happened, but she couldn't risk involving her.  This was her problem.  She didn't want her mother to face Kutou for her.  Kutou's wrath was something she had to face on her own with her seishi, and the only outcome she saw was Konan's victory.  Before leaving the kitchen, Miaka looked at her mother for what she thought will be the last time she will see her in a long time.  Wiping the stray tear, she ran up to her room.  

Pulling open the door to her room, she grabbed Hotohori and announced, "We're going to the library and I need you to be very quiet if I'm going to sneak you out of my room without my mother finding out we were ever here."

Again, Hotohori nodded his understanding.  Before they left, Hotohori grabbed his sword and sheath and hung it on the belt of his jeans that Miaka showed him how to use.  He was glad he decided not to follow the "no sword" policy at the wedding.  He had explained to the council that Kutou could still attack and they needed to be prepared.  So, he got the council to approve each man carrying a sword to the wedding, though unwillingly.  Miaka poked her head out of her doorway to see if anyone was in the hall.  It was empty!  She grabbed Hotohori's hand and led him to her front door.  Opening the front door, they slipped out.  Outside, Miaka released Hotohori's hand and they both headed back to the library to find the book and go back to Konan.  But to their dismay, the library had closed for the day.  

Heading back to Miaka's house, she cheerfully announced that they would go back tomorrow first thing in the morning.  Hotohori nodded his head in acknowledgement.  It seemed that Hotohori couldn't be a good seishi to Miaka.  He wondered why he was destined to protect the woman he loved when he couldn't do a decent job.  If she wasn't there to protect him, it was his army.  He needed to become stronger so he could protect Miaka.  Suddenly, his will to live beat strong in his heart.  He had to protect Miaka, even if it cost him his life.  He would protect her.  Miaka's stomach growling brought him out of his thoughts.  She decided to take a shortcut to get home faster to eat.  The darkness fell quickly, mocking them to get home before it turned pitch-black night.  Trying to fill the awkward quietness, Miaka began a conversation.

"You're very quiet, Hotohori."

"Forgive me, Miaka.  I was thinking about my being absent from my throne.  I hope no one is trying to claim it thinking I am dead or missing."

Miaka wondered about his words.  

"Do you think that Tamahome knew about my reflection coming to life?  Why didn't he notice the difference?"

"I don't know, Miaka.  Don't worry.  Everything will be alright."

He would make everything all right, with his bare hands, if he had to.  There was no way he would watch Miaka cry again.  A voice interrupted them.

"Nice sword!"

They turned around to face a man holding a chain, flaunting it.  Behind him were more men with small knives and chains.  Hotohori stood in front of Miaka, shielding her with his heart and pulled out his sword.  The men laughed at Hotohori's odds.  Several men against one man with a terrified girl behind him.  

The leader with the chain teased, "A man with a sword must not be from around here.  Don't you know swords are dangerous and can kill people?"

Regally, Hotohori raised his voice, "What do you want?"

"The girl and to teach you to walk around with a sword!"  

Hotohori took a fighting stance.  The leader whirled his chain around and attacked Hotohori.  Hotohori just sliced off the hand whirling the chain and prepared for the other men behind the screaming form to avenge him.  As Hotohori expected, the men attacked at once.  He disarmed most of them with his sword, leaving them in agony over lost limbs.  But he missed the man who got too close to Miaka and caught him when he was about to strike her.  Hotohori disarmed the man quickly, but not before the man cut Miaka on the leg.  Miaka grabbed her cut leg and figured that it was not a serious wound.  She stood and looked around.  All the men were on the ground writhing in pain.  Hotohori saw blood on her leg and tried to tear the sleeve off of his shirt to dress it.  After a hard time, he finally tore it off, as Miaka tried to save his pride.

"The material for cloth here is much sturdier."

Hotohori tried to hide his surprise by changing the subject.

"I'm sorry.  I should have been able to stop that man from getting too close to you.  Please forgive me, Miaka.  I'm worthless as your seishi."

"It's okay.  The wound isn't as bad as it looks."

"I still need to stop the bleeding or it might become infected."

Then, he took the strip of cloth and wrapped it around Miaka's wound to keep it from bleeding further.  Without a second thought, he picked her up and carried her in his arms.  

Blushing, Miaka answered, "You are NOT a worthless man in anything!  Just because I got a little scratch that's not your fault, doesn't make you bad!  I didn't see the man either.  I was too busy watching you to make sure you didn't get hurt!"

Quickly, she covered her mouth, "…I mean…ummm, could you please put me down?  I'm fine, really.  I can walk."

In a stern voice, he ordered, "Direct me to your home.  I'll tend to your wound there."

Sighing, she directed, "Turn right at the next street."

Turning, he found a house he recognized.  

But, Miaka continued, "Make a left after passing four streets."

Hotohori noticed many people giving him strange looks.  Ignoring them, he followed her directions.  

"Make another left at the next street."

"Turn left here."

Hotohori quickly realized Miaka's intentions.  

"Miaka, you're taking me around in circles!"

She lowered her head. 

Hotohori demanded, "Where is your house, Miaka?  Tell me the truth!  I've got to explain this to your parents."

Miaka wondered aloud, "Hotohori, I…"

He cut in, "Let's get you home first.  Give me the CORRECT directions.  I can't let you walk on a wounded leg."

Letting out a long held breath, she put on a serious face, as her stomach growled louder.  Leading him to her home with the right directions, she came home for the second time.


	4. 4

Disclaimer:  Years of praying and wishing still haven't allowed me to stake the claim of owning Fushigi Yuugi.  Yuu Watase has all tights to Fushigi Yuugi.  I'm borrowing the characters and have no intention of returning Hotohori!!

Chapter 4

In front of Miaka's house, Hotohori recognized it as the house he first passed and found familiar.  Sighing, he watched the front door open to reveal a woman and a young man.  He maintained a regal posture, as the two members demanded to know what happened.  

Hotohori calmly, revealed, "She's been wounded."

His heart wondered who the man and woman are.  The woman must have been Miaka's mother.  His heart raced at the thought of meeting Miaka's, the Priestess of Suzaku's mother.  But his heart stopped at the thought of who the young man could be.  The young man was about his age.  

The woman and man both expressed their concern and who Hotohori thought was Miaka's mother cried, "Miaka are you okay?  What happened?!"

The young man widened his eyes at Hotohori and pointed out, "I have an outfit just like that!"

Miaka tried to calm them down, addressing the woman as her mother and the young man as her brother.  Hotohori breathed a sigh of relief.  

            Miaka laughed, "Can we come in so I can get my wound looked after, first?"

            Hotohori brought the Priestess inside the house.  Miaka's mother led them into the drawing room.  Her brother told them that he could lay his sister on the couch.  Trying to hide his confusion, Hotohori looked around the room for a couch.  Miaka whispered in his ear to place her on the chair-bed covered in cloth with three seats.  Finding the furniture, he laid her down on it.  Out of habit, Hotohori gave orders for Miaka's treatment.  He commanded Miaka's mother to get something to clean the wound and some salve to treat the wound.  Then, he instructed her brother to get some clean towels.  At first, they stared in surprise in being treated in such a manner.  But, Miaka smiled and asked them to listen to him.  They shook their heads out of their trance and went to get the items.  

Alone, Hotohori asked, "Are you in much pain, Miaka?"

She winced, slightly, "I'm fine, you don't have to do this."

He smiled, "Miaka, you are the Priestess of Suzaku and I'm your seishi, sworn to protect you."

Her eyes fell in disappointment at his rationalization.

He added, "Even if I weren't your seishi, I would protect you."

Looking up at him, she asked, "Why?"

With a serious look on his face, he replied, "Because, Miaka…"

Before he can finish, a voice announced, "Here you are, sir."

Both turned around and found her mother holding a bottle of rubbing alcohol and some ointment for the cut.  Hotohori hesitantly took the alcohol and tried to pull off the top.  In the meantime, her brother came back with clean towels.  Miaka giggled, watching Hotohori struggle while tugging at the cap of the bottle.  She took a hold of Hotohori's hand and gently pulled it, with the bottle, towards her.  Unscrewing the cap, she watched the amazement on Hotohori's face.  Quickly recovering, he turned to Miaka's brother and took one of the towels and dabbed it with alcohol.  He placed it on Miaka's wound to clean it.  He froze when Miaka gave a cry of pain.  

Concerned, he inquired, "What's wrong?"

Breathing heavily, Miaka felt her head hurt, as her breathing shortened, and she became dizzy.  Hotohori gently placed his hand behind Miaka's neck and pulled her to him in comfort.  Miaka was unconscious by the time she was in Hotohori's arms. 

Miaka's mother cried, "Miaka, wake up!"

Hotohori, slowly, removed the alcohol soaked towel, while gently shaking Miaka awake and calling her name.  Miaka's eyes fluttered slowly and she found herself waking up in Hotohori's arms.  A red colour flushed her cheeks.  

In a small voice, she announced, "Umm…I'm awake now."

Teary-eyed, Hotohori looked at her and could only laugh, "Miaka, are you all right?"

"Yes, I'm fine."

The look that passed between the priestess and her seishi didn't go unnoticed by her mother and brother.  

Miaka looked at her wound and wondered aloud, "What happened?  Why does it sting so much?"

Hotohori could only hug her more tightly.  He realized the cut was not as superficial as he first thought.  A shocked mother and brother stood speechless, realizing that there was more of a history between the two.  Hotohori recommenced cleaning her wound.  After the wound was cleaned, Miaka rested from the loss of blood.  When Miaka fell asleep, Miaka's mother turned to Hotohori.

"I am quite surprised to meet you, Tamahome.  Miaka said that she had a hard time trying to bring you here to meet us."

Hotohori faced the mother of the Priestess of Suzaku.  She thought he was Tamahome?  

She continued, "Has the marriage ceremony taken place already?  I remember Miaka leaving last week to announce her marriage to you but she couldn't figure out how to bring you here.  Yet here you are in front of my eyes." 

Finally finding his voice, Hotohori croaked out, "Figure out how to bring me here?"

"Yes, she told me that you both went to an old lady on top of a mountain with Chichiri, the Emperor.  The stories she tells of you just show how much she really loves you."

Hotohori raised an eyebrow.  

"I'm sorry.  You have us confused.  Chichiri did not come with us that time."

"Is that so?  Miaka said that someone had two names.  Something like Saiheitei and Tamahome.  So you can understand how I might lose track of names." 

Hotohori lost control of his emotions in front of another for the first time.  A scarlet colour flushed his face and neck.  

He tried to speak in a royal manner, "Tamahome is still in Konan.  My real name is Saiheitei.  But I am called Hotohori." 

This time she blushed, "I am sorry.  I-I thought that since you came with Miaka and you looked so in love…I feel foolish now."

Hotohori winced realizing that he was indeed not the one who was engaged to Miaka.  Before he could say anything, her mother threw out a question.

"How did you meet my daughter, then, Mr. Hotohori?"

Hotohori thought _Should I reveal Miaka's secret?_

His mind repeated her words, _"I would have to explain you.  No one has time for that!"_

He wondered if she ever meant to explain Konan and the rest of her seishi.  Her mother seemed to have time for the explanation.  Also, Miaka was the Priestess of Suzaku and he didn't want to compromise her honesty.  So he decided to tell the truth.

He began, "I met her when she…"

Before he could finish his sentence, a red bird leaving a trail of red glittering light surrounded him and the sleeping priestess.


	5. 5

Disclaimer:  I don't own Hotohori, YET!  Unfortunately, Fushigi Yuugi belongs to Yuu Watase.  Yuu?  I wonder if they were named after Yuu Maatsura or the 

other way around?  LOL!!  

Chapter 5

            As the red light filled the room, Hotohori's first reaction was to wrap his arms around Miaka in protection.

A half-asleep Miaka mumbled, "Uhhhmmmm…Hotohori, what's going on?  Where are we?"  

            Hotohori tightened his hold on her, so they wouldn't be separated.

            He could only shout through the red light, "Miaka, I'll protect you!"

            More awake, Miaka tightened her hold on him, bawling, "Hotohori, don't leave me!"

            When the light disappeared, Miaka and Hotohori found themselves in each other's arms.  They looked at each other, amazed at the fact that they were still 

together.  

            Miaka breathed, "Hotohori…"

            Fainting in his arms from exhaustion, Hotohori looked Miaka over to make sure she had no new injuries.  He felt her forehead and was surprised to find she was feverish.  He tried his best not to compromise her honour for Tamahome.  He couldn't rip her clothes off and make love to her, no matter how desperately he wanted to.  He was an emperor.  He had to show some self-control for Miaka.  But no one was around to look.  No, he couldn't do that to her, especially when he wanted her in his arms responding passionately to his touches.  Balling his hands into fists, he looked up and realized that they were just outside a village near Konan.  They were back in Konan!  He picked Miaka up in his arms, and headed inside the village.  The village people watched him bring the injured girl into the area.  They gasped in shock when they saw Miaka.  

            Unable to recognize the emperor of Konan with his otherworldly clothes, they cried, "What have you done to our Empress?"

            Hotohori wondered aloud, "Empress?"

            The villager explained, fearfully, "That is the Empress and Suzaku No Miko, Miaka, correct?  Our real Emperor disappeared many months ago in the middle of her wedding to Tamahome.  With no emperor, she stepped up as the Suzako No Miko and took the throne, making Tamahome our new emperor.  But, don't get in her path.  She has executions daily to punish those who defy her."

            Hotohori looked at the unconscious girl in his arms.  Her mirror had done so much damage so quickly?  Immediately, he called for help and was taken to one of the village Elder's house.  While he sat next to Miaka with a cold compress to cool her fever down, he watched the Elder walk up to him and take his seat across from him.  A wall of silence separated the two.  Hotohori saw that the Elder had gone blind at his age.  But his other senses had sharpened.  He knew where the seat was.  He could tell how far Hotohori was from him, just by the sound of his voice.  He even could tell whether other people were in the room.  

            The Elder was the one to break the silence barrier, "Did you kidnap our Empress?"

            Hotohori sighed, "No.  I am the Emperor Hotohori."

            He gasped, "Emperor Hotohori?  It can't be!"

            A pair of wrinkled hands traced the noble, chiseled features of a young emperor's face.

            "Your majesty!  It IS you!  How has this come to be?  I never thought that I would face such a crisis at such an old age.  The prophet was right!"

            Hotohori allowed his confusion to show, "Prophet?"

            The Elderly man sighed, "A prophet came by this village a long time ago, when my son, was born.  He said that my son would live to see the day that our Emperor would disappear and the Miko would take over.  A dark and deadly age would come to pass, if she stepped up to the throne.  My son tried to stop her coronation, but she killed him for defying her.  The prophet left me with this to give you if you came by the village to take back your kingdom."

            The elder held out a small vial of fluid.  It looked as if it had never been opened and aged.  He was surprised that the liquid hadn't evaporated.

            "When the time comes, you must use this on the Miko.  It's the only way to save the kingdom, Your Majesty."

            But Hotohori's concern was elsewhere.

            "Forgive me for disengaging this conversation, but I really must seek assistance in saving Miaka.  I accept your terms and that vial, but please help Miaka!"

            The Elder giggled, "I see.  So that is where your attention has been.  Very well.  You have no need to worry.  I did not sense death in the air when you brought her in."

            Hotohori's relief didn't hide well on his face.

"Are you sure…she will live?"

At that moment, Miaka's heart stopped beating.  Every effort was made to revive her.  The Elder sat by and listened to the panic.  No one wanted to let the empress die and die at the hands of Tamahome.  But they didn't know that there were now two Miaka's in Konan.  One was cold and heartless as a mirror image was supposed to be.  The other was full of love and humanity just as a human being was supposed to be.  Only one person could tell them apart.  

Afterwards, when Miaka woke up, she saw a concerned Hotohori's face looming over her.  Hotohori's smile of relief made her smile, too. 

            "Hotohori…I dreamed that Konan was in trouble.  I saw that I was the one causing all that trouble.  What's wrong, Hotohori?  Why do you look like that?"

            Hotohori wrapped his arms around her, hiding his moist eyes, as he whispered, "Miaka, your heart had stopped beating.  When I thought I was going to lose you, I was scared."

           Miaka sat, stunned at his words. 

She tried to ease her racing heart by joking, "The great emperor Hotohori actually was scared?"

He brought his face mere inches from hers.  She saw the sea of emotion in his eyes.  It was as if he was using every ounce of strength in his body to hold her close to him and push her away at the same time.  

"What's wrong?  You don't look like yourself."

All of a sudden Hotohori threw on a serious look, "Miaka, when you received those injuries, the other Miaka was reported as having the same injuries.  When you fainted, the other you also fainted at the castle."

           Miaka gave him a blank look.

Hotohori explained, "The mirror of you has become Empress of Konan.  What physical pains you go through affects her as well."

"Is that so, Hotohori?  That is not at all strange.  Last time she came it was the same way."

The village elder cleared his throat, "I'm glad to see you well, Empress."

Miaka blushed, while thinking aloud, "I'm not the Empress.  I'm not married…to Hotohori…but, my mirror is…wait…I am the Empress.  Thank you for taking care of me."

            Hotohori and the Village Elder looked at her with surprise.  Grabbing Hotohori, she ran out of the Elder's home and out of the village.  

            Hotohori panted, "What is wrong, Miaka?  What were you trying to accomplish back there?"

Miaka looked at him and flashed a mischievous smile.

"You're the only one who can tell that I'm the real Miaka, Hotohori."

"What does this mean?"

"This means I have a plan!" 


End file.
